


just like heaven

by chokedme



Series: just like heaven [2]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), First Kiss, First Time, Losers Club (IT) Friendship, Love Confessions, Love Poems, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 02:26:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17716292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chokedme/pseuds/chokedme
Summary: happy anniversary to me! here's the rewritten version of my first ever piece of writing in this fandom!here is the original:https://archiveofourown.org/works/17703914i hope you guys enjoy it! its been such a blessing to be in this fandom for a year, here's to many more years to come!!DISCLAIMER! the only reason it says Underage is because Eddie is 17, and in his senior year of high school. Richie is 18.





	just like heaven

Richie was probably the last person who would fall in love, you could tell just by looking at him. He didn’t have a rough exterior of any sorts, just looked far too goofy to even think about anything serious. His long black hair fell in messy curls down his forehead, constantly getting into his eyes and getting tangled in his glasses. His glasses -- they just added to the look. They had big rims, much too big for his face and made his eyes bug out slightly. He was tall, his limbs long and lanky, always hitting someone in the face when he threw them up or waved around. And to top it all off was his stunning sense of style, which today was adorned with a bright orange Hawaiian shirt, and ripped black jeans. His friends were appalled by how bright it was, but then again, it was Richie. What did they expect, honestly? Stan wasn’t really a fashion guru either, and Mike put on the first thing in his closet. The only one that had any real credibility was Beverly, but Richie ignored her anyway.

 

There was a lot of things about Richie his friends didn’t know. Not that they were bad friends or anything, he just didn’t want some of his hobbies to be public knowledge. Like his poetry. Or his love for nature. Nobody loved nature more than Richie Tozier. In fact, he had a spot. The most perfect spot. It was in the woods behind Richie’s house, up against one of the tallest maple trees. The sun hit the ground just right there, warming the grass and dirt beneath it. Richie loved to sit there with his journal and just write, feeling the sun shine against his face and fingers. As weird as it sounded, the sun inspired him. Whenever the sun was shining on him, the words just flowed out of him. Richie would probably die if his friends knew that, though. He had to keep up his reputation of being a hard ass bitch, and he’d never hear the end of it if Beverly found out he liked to write poetry under the sunlight.

 

Unfortunately, calculus wasn’t the best muse for inspiration. This was probably the most boring class he took, and every class it seemed like he was only counting down the minutes until he could leave. Lucky for him, time moved backwards in room 324. He was almost falling asleep at this particular moment, his teacher droning about God knows what. It’s not like he ever paid attention anyway. His limbs felt stiff from staying in one place for too long, and he leaned back in his chair, stretching his arms out as far as they could go. He then felt a head bump against his hand, and pretty hard too. The offending head behind him squeaked suddenly, like the last thing they expected in calculus was to get punched in the head. “Hey, I’m sorry,” He said, turning around and hoping they weren’t too upset. But the rest of his apology was cut off when he saw them. It was a boy, a relatively small one at that. He was as pretty as a boy could possibly be, with soft looking, curly brown hair and freckles dusted along his flushed cheeks. He was holding his jaw where Richie socked him.

  
  


His cheeks turned redder when Richie didn’t tear his eyes off him though, which was understandable. Richie had a feeling he was staring with his mouth open, but he couldn’t stop if he tried. His heart was racing a mile a minute, pounding in his chest so loud the whole class could probably hear it.  _ omg wow wow that boy is so pretty since when was he sitting behind me why haven't i noticed him before????  _ Before Richie could get a chance to apologize for staring, or ask him for his name, or whatever came next with something like this, the teacher called his name sharply and asked him to rejoin the class. He reluctantly turned around,and spent the rest of class trying to get the boy off his mind. He couldn’t. He couldn’t believe someone that pretty was sitting behind him all year, and he hadn’t noticed. He really was a dumbass. The bell rang quicker than usual, since Richie was preoccupied with more than just counting down the minutes, and he jumped up to pack his stuff quickly. Not that he had taken that much out in the first place.

 

The problem with Richie was, when he tried to do anything rushed, it usually blew up in his face and ended up with him on the floor in some way. That moment was no different. On his way out of the classroom, he tripped on a chair leg and planted face first on the floor. He hoped and prayed pretty boy had left a while ago, and didn’t see the absolute buffoonery that Richie Tozier was. But why would he be that lucky? He felt tiny hands on his shoulders, helping up him with a gentle hand. “Hey, are you okay? That look like it hurt.”  _ Of course it fucking did, my nose is on fire.  _ “Yeah, I’m okay. Never been an expert at the whole walking thing, you know?” He said, fixing his glasses and wincing as they rubbed against his nose. The boy blinked, then his mouth cracked into a smile. “I get what you mean. Here, you dropped this,” A piece of folded up paper, which Richie definitely did NOT drop, was pressed into his outstretched hand. “See you around.” He pushed passed Richie and out the door, that pleased smile still on his face. Jesus Christ. 

 

The note burned a hole in his pocket his entire way home, and then the entire way to his spot in the sunlight when he had decided this was too special a thing to open up in his crummy room. Settled back against his favorite tree, legs crossed in front of him, sunlight warming his cheeks. Richie opened the note excitedly, his mind running wild with everything that it could possibly say. 

 

**eddie <3 ** **_555-6422_ **

 

So that was his name. 

 

\--

 

Eddie didn’t think he had ever been so excited for a call from someone in his life. The only people that would call him were his friends, since he didn’t have a cell phone. He was 17 and his mother still not had budged, she told him the only reason he would need one is to call her. And there was a phone in the school office for that. Eddie had given up arguing with his mother, just made the best of the situation. When he was 15 he ventured out to a thrift store to buy and old landline he could put in his room, and after connecting it to the one in the kitchen, he was set. No, he couldn’t text or use social media. But it was something. And anyone who actually wanted to talk to him wouldn’t mind calling, right? The only downside was, he had to wait around in the kitchen for the call, and his mom was about the nosiest person he knew, unfortunately for him. He almost never got any privacy. Eddie was the only kid his age he knew that didn’t have a lock on his bedroom.

“Eddie bear, who are you waiting for a call from?” There it was. That nosy curiosity he loved so much. “Just a friend from calculus, ma. He’s gonna help me with my homework.” Sonia was sitting on the couch, a newspaper in clutched in her meaty hands. His mother was also the only person he knew who still read a newspaper. At this statement though, she tore her eyes away and glanced over to where he was in the kitchen. “Well, dear, if you need a tutor, you know Myra lives just a few blocks away. I can call her mother and arrange a cute little “study date” if you need! That would be a good opportunity for you to get to know her, she’s such a nice girl! Would make a really good wife, too!” Eddie just blinked at his mother. He had stop bothering to answer when she went on her tirades about Myra, especially since they happened at least four times a day. As if to break up the tension between the two, the phone rang, and Eddie sighed in relief. He jumped up to his feet and sprinted to the kitchen, trying to calm himself down before he answered.

 

“Hello?” He tried to sound as if he wasn’t waiting six hours for the call. He didn’t know if it came off that way or not. “Well if it isn’t the boy from calculus. How’re you doing, Eds?” Eddie couldn’t help but grin at that, but stopped quickly when he realized his mother was still watching him. “Hold on a sec,” He told him, transferring the receiver to the phone upstairs, hanging up the kitchen line, and running up to his room as quick as he could. He was definitely out of breath when he put his ear to the phone for the second time. “Sorry, I’m back. I had to transfer the line from downstairs. Richie, who was sitting on his bed with his cell phone in his hand, rose his eyebrows. “You don’t have a cell phone?” Eddie twirled the cable around his finger. This is usually the part where people told him it wouldn’t work, and hung up awkwardly. “No. My mom doesn’t let me. I understand if you don’t want to talk anymore, though. I’m sorry for wasting your time.” Eddie wasn’t normally that negative, but he was tired of having his heart broken. Might as well nip it in the bud. 

 

“No! It’s no problem at all! Why would it be?” Richie blurted out, panicky. Had he done something wrong. “I want to talk to you, Eddie Spaghetti. Don’t think I don’t.” Eddie relaxed a bit, leaning back against his bed and letting an easy smile onto his face. “Don’t call me that.” He tries not to giggle, but fails. Eddie clutches the phone closer to his ear, drinking in the boy’s chuckle. “So are you going to tell me your name or am I going to have to guess?” Richie smirked at that. He was feisty. Richie liked feisty. “Well…” The boy talking to Eddie inhales loudly, as if he were deep in thought. “Since you were so polite to give me yours and throw in a nice little heart as well…” Eddie blushes. When he drew that heart, he was unsure if it would seem presumptuous or just right. It appeared to be the latter, especially since Richie’s personality was so easy going. It was almost refreshing to him, Eddie didn’t really meet boys like that anymore. “I guess it would only be fair of me to tell you mine, but tomorrow.” Eddie sighed. “Tomorrow? Aw, come on.” Richie tsked slightly. “It’ll give me a chance to speak to you again, don’t be so forlorn. Bye, Eds!”

 

He didn’t even have time to say bye back, as the familiar dial tone rang out in his ear. “Damnit!” Eddie cursed, throwing the landline back on the receiver. It’s not like he had Richie’s number, so he couldn’t even call him back. He was pretty annoying too, so Eddie had no idea why he was so excited by the idea of him. He was just a boy. It didn’t matter that his long, dark hair fell over his eyes...his dreamy brown eyes. And it definitely didn’t matter that his cheekbones were so high and chiseled they cast shadows on the rest of his face. It didn’t matter at all.

 

\--

 

Richie had a plan. The greatest, most foolproof plan that had ever come from him. Beverly had told him so when he had approached her that morning with it. He’d woken up early, and biked to school quickly with the note he had written the night before burning in his pocket. He spent the whole night writing, especially since he wanted to make it perfect. Eddie deserved the best poem that he could write. A perfect poem for a perfect boy. Beverly agreed, it was one of the best things he had written. Despite that fact, it took a long time to convince her that it was worth it, and she sighed as she begrudgingly agreed. “If I get in trouble for this, I will fucking kill you.” Richie slapped her shoulder and smirked goofily. “If you get in trouble for this, I will personally be your slave for a year.” Satisfied with the stakes, Beverly made her way to the student office, trying to look as inconspicuous as possible. As Richie was waiting eagerly for Bev’s return, Stan and Mike walked up to him, hand in hand. “Hey, Rich. Where’s Bev? She’s usually here by now.” Richie filled in the both of them, cackling at Stan’s face once he had finished. 

 

“Richie! You can’t just have Bev sneak into the office to look through student records for some kid’s locker number!” Richie shushed him quickly. “Can it, Stanley! She’s the most qualified woman for the job, have some faith!” Mike nodded, looking at Stanley with his soft, doe eyes. Mike’s best quality by far, he always had the ability to calm people down with his comforting eyes. “It’s okay, babe. Beverly has done this before, she’ll be just fine.” Sure enough, a few minutes later, Bev came out of the office with a triumphant look on her face. “512.” She quipped, giving a thumbs up to Mike. Stan still wasn’t convinced, and glanced uneasily over at Richie, who took the slip of paper from her hands without hesitation. “I hope this kid is worth all the trouble, Rich.” Stan shook his head, leaning against Mike, who rested his chin at the top of Stan’s curly head. Richie flashed a goofy, love struck smile right back at him. “He’s worth a damn lot of trouble, Stan my man.” With that, Richie spun on his heel and headed to locker 512, hoping Eddie wasn’t at school yet.

 

He wasn’t.

 

\--

 

God, this was so embarrassing. Eddie had been too busy all day to head to his locker, even though he probably should’ve opened it this morning to avoid this interaction. He was so stupid. When he had finally gotten around to open his locker in 7th period for his heaviest book, a note fluttered down to floor, practically commanding the attention of everyone in the hallway. Especially Ben and Bill, who were standing right next to him and bursting from excitement from the sight on the big heart drawn on the piece of paper. “Open it, Eddie!” Bill screeched, leaning over his shoulder to see better. “Guys, stop, it’s probably nothing, okay?” Ben pointed at the front of the note. “Then why is there a big ass heart that says Eddie inside?” Eddie groaned and turned away from his friends, slipping the note in his pocket and pulling his books out of his locker.

 

“Are you at least gonna tell us what it says when you open it?” Bill nagged. No. Eddie wanted no part of the prank that this no doubt was, and he wasn’t going to even give it the liberty of opening when he realized: What if this was from the boy? The boy from calculus? Before his 

friends could bug him anymore, the bell rang. Saved by the bell. Eddie clutched his books tightly to his chest and ran away from the prying eyes of his friends. His heart was pounding so hard he could feel it in his fingertips. But he was pretty sure it wasn’t the running that had his heart out of control.

 

\-- 

 

Richie had the worst wedgie. He always gets wedgies when he’s nervous though, and this time was no different. He was sitting in his seat in calculus, waiting for Eddie to arrive. He was practically staring lasers into the small boy’s seat, palms sweating. He was so fucking nervous. What if he hated the note? What if Eddie hated him? Then the bell rang, and Richie knew he was doomed. Eddie was never late for class, and on the one day he leaves him something in his locker? Eddie hated him, it was official. The teacher started the class, and Richie hung his head defeated in his hands. Fuck. How was he supposed to survive calculus without cute little Eddie sitting behind him? As if on cue, Eddie tumbled in a second later with an armful of textbook. He was out of breath and his face was flushed red. Richie supposed it was from running. Nonetheless, a big grin broke out on his face. He was here. “Mr. Kaspbrak, is there a reason for you coming in after the bell?” The teacher gave him a pointed look, tucking her pencil behind her ear. 

 

Eddie tried to catch his breath. “I’m sorry, Mrs. I couldn’t get my locker...open..” She pressed her lips together, unconvinced. “Don’t let it happen again, Edward. Take a seat.” He nodded and slid into his seat behind a beaming Richie. He turned around to face Eddie, who was digging through his bag for his pen. “Hey, Edward Kaspbrak, huh? That’s cute.” Eddie grimaced. “You look a bit flustered, Eds.” He smirked. Eddie barely glanced at him as he kept digging through his bag. “Do not call me that.” Richie thought he was upset for a second, until he saw the hint of a smile on his face. He turned around, merely satisfied. Eddie was so fun to play with. But he actually wouldn’t mind getting serious either. When class finally ended, Richie turned around to face Eddie instead of running off. “Hey, babe, make sure you’re home. I’ll be calling you tonight.” Richie internally cringed. Why was he such a fucking dumbass? Did he seriously just tell him to be home tonight? He rolled with it though, winking and leaving a speechless Eddie behind. He still hadn’t told Eddie his name. Well, if he had read the note he knew already. But Richie had a feeling he hadn’t yet. ‘My name is Eddie! E-D-D-I-E!” He called after him. He knew Richie couldn’t hear him though.

  
  
  


Ed.die hadn’t gotten the chance to open the note from his locker so he was unusually excited to get home. Dropping his bag at the door, he raced up the stairs, ignoring his mother’s calls. Sitting cross legged on the bed, in clear view of the phone, Eddie carefully unfolded the note. He had no idea what to expect. He didn’t even know if it was from that boy or not. He would’ve never in a million years guess what would be on the note. A poem, a damn poem. This couldn’t possibly be the boy, could it? He didn’t seem like the type to write like that. Still, Eddie almost burst into tears at the thought of it. 

 

**_we are both made of_ **

**_fire and ash, but our flames play_ **

**_play well together_ **

**_\- richie tozier_ **

 

No one had ever done anything like that for him before.

 

\--

 

Approximately 4 neighborhoods away, Richie the Trashmouth (poem writing) Tozier, was sitting in his room, his headphones plugged into his ancient walkman. All that was on his mind, was the perfect boy that sat behind him in calculus

 

He hoped eddie has gotten his note.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> leave some kind words below! xoxo, @onlyreddie


End file.
